EarthBound Z: Crash of The Timelines
by SonicChaosEmerald
Summary: As if the chaos from their previous adventures weren't enough, Porky and Giygas are back, and with a vengeance. As the timelines and regions collide, the PK wielders will need to find new allies in each other in order to prevent the chaos rewriting the face of the earth! The clock is ticking for our heroes...
1. Chapter 1:New Happenings

Love,_ care harmony... All living things come from a mother..._

_Life and existence all revolve care and survival, the want for existence. But there are those who wish to destroy this bond..._

_Nearly a year ago, I was chosen along with three of my other friends managed to put a stop to an alien's invasion to completely destroy our entire world and rule under it with an iron fist._

_WE thought it was over... how foolish we were to think such a thing would end so easily..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>YEAR 2045: NEO PORK CITY<strong>_

A lone shadowy figure dashed across the spires of the darkened city. Rain poured down as the figure ducked into an alleywith large attack helicopters flying by, searchlights shining down onto the streets in search of the mysterious figure.

The figure breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like I lost them... for now at least." He said to himself. He pulled out from behind his back what he had been hiding; a large green orb of some sort. It seemed to pulsate with some sort of rhythmic glow.

"At least that alien freak and pig king won't get their hands on this.." He said. "Now if the old man can get that portal up and running, hopefully I can send this back in time before all this to warn them about this."

Soon sirens started blaring as a spotlight flashed on the figure's position. "Shoot!" He said, stashing the orb back and hitting a button on his wrist. Two large black bat wings popped out from his pack, and then he took off away from the search copters. Bullets spewed from the machine guns across the sides of the copters at the figure.

"C'mon old man, get that portal open...!" The figure said as a bullet grazed by his right shoulder. His right hand soon then became cloaked in energy and began firing back at the attack helicopters. "Running out of time here...!"

Soon an electrical surge shot up into the air and ripped open the fabric of time and space itself. The figure saw his chance and attached something to the orb before kicking it hard into the portal mere seconds before the portal closed.

The figure smirked before diving out of the way of the helicopters. He jetted around a corner of another tall building before the copters lost sight of him.

He nodded to himself. "Hopefully one of the heroes of the past will receive the message I attached... god, help if it's my brother..."

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR 2025: TAZMILY VILLAGE, NOWHERE ISLES<strong>

_"...and Boney's still as active as ever. Heh, he seriously been a lot more active ever since the world revival. I guess it filled everyone with a sort of second wind when everyone found out they were alive._

_I've been thinking of visiting Kumatora lately. I've barely seen her this past year other than her occasional visits to the town. Maybe it'll cheer her up a bit to visit her._

_Well, guess that'll be it for the day. End journal entry."_

The young boy closed the journal, his thoughts still lingering on past events. It was hard to believe just a year ago they had completely overthrown a tyrranical overlord trying to destroy the world by force. The boy and his allies managed to narrowly stop him before his ambitions could be achieved, but it had come at a price of losing his mother and his brother in the process. And while the dragon's revival reset to before the invasion, it didn't have the power to revive his mother and brother.

"I should go pay my respects to mom..." The boy thought to himself. "It's on the way to Kuma's, so it shouldn't take too long." He got up from the desk where his book sat and got his shoes on. He donned a new part of his normal attire; a short-sleeved red and yellow striped jacket, with thicker stripes than his shirt, and a small, almost ribbon-like scarf around the collar of the jacket. He headed out the door, only to be greeted by a large brown dog licking his face.

"Heh, hey Boney." The boy said, lightly pushing him off and rubbing up his fur. "Good to see you too. I'll be out for a bit. If dad comes back, make sure to tell him he has nothing to worry about, ok?" The dog, Boney, barked, and the kid smiled. "That's a good boy!" He said. "I'll see you in a bit."

The walk through the village was nothing too special, just a bit more lively with the construction projects going. After getting to the crossroads, he crossed north to the cemetery in front of Osohe Castle. From there, he took a right and headed up the hill to a single grave at the top of the hill. A patch of sunflowers grew nearby the grave, and carved onto the grave as a single name, "Hinawa".

The boy kneeled in front of the grave and closed his eyes. He drew a deep breath before praying.

"Mother," The boy said. "May your soul find rest in the great Aether above, and please, look after Claus if he is up there with you too.." He breathed again. "Your guidance in spirit has led be this far, and I still pay my respects to you as often as I can. I love you... and I know you loved me too. Thank you..."

He stood up and headed back down the hill. Before he even got back to the graveyard, a large portal opened up and a green orb smashed into the side of Osohe Castle. The boy gasped, and took off for the castle as fast as his feet could take him.

* * *

><p>The resounding sounds of punches could be heard all throughout the castle walls as an older girl was busy practicing her fighting arts. The large blue hooded jacket she normally wore was over a chair, and what she wore were black compression shorts and her pink knee-high boots, and sports tape wrapped around her chest and wore cyan and white gloves. Her pink hair fell slightly in front of her face while she was fighting.<p>

She then delivered a roundhouse kick to the punching bag, causing the entire mount to topple. She smirked to herself. "Heh, looks like I still got that tiger blood in me." She said, before turning to another set of three targets on the wall. "Now, let's try this..."

She held up her hand and pointed at the targets. A blue spark started to form, then a bolt of electricity shot out of her hand and split, striking all three targets at the same time. She smiled a bit. "Good thing to know PK Thunder is still useful." She turned and went to the chair her jacket was hung over. The jacket was quite large, the bottom of it usually going down to her knees. At the connection of the hood was embedded a small white badge with a golden border and a dark blue lightning bolt in the center of it.

"Hm, maybe I'll head back into town today," The girl said to herself, putting on the jacket. "It's been a while since my last visit, and hey, I'll visit ol' Lucas, see how he's doing." The girl opened the door to the hallway and started to head down it, but then noticed the odd green glow coming from the windows.

"What the...?" She said to herself, before the orb collided with the side of the castle, breaking it open and flinging the girl back against the wall hard. She sunk to the ground and rubbed the back of her head in pain. "The hell was that, a freight train?"

"Kuma!" She heard a voice yell before someone rushed to her side. She could tell from the red and yellow stripes it was Lucas.

"Oh, hey Luc'," The girl, Kumatora, said while being helped up."Fancy meeting you here,"

"Wish I could say the same," the boy, Lucas, said. "You ok?"

"Eh, I've been worse," She joked, but that only seemed to make the boy worry more. She laughed. "I'm fine!"

"Oh, that's a relief," Lucas sighed, before looking over where the odd orb crashed. "But what the heck is this thing?"

"You got me there," she said while Lucas picked it up. "I finish my daily training, next thing you know, that thing comes crashing through the wall."

"It's definitely odd... Hm?" Lucas said before noticing an odd disc on the side of the orb. "This doesn't look like part of the orb." He said, pulling it off. "What is it?"

His question would soon be answered as the device opened up from the top and started displaying a holographic image of another boy of his age, with a similar hair lift, but wore a black leather jacket and orange pants with black boots. Lucas couldn't believe his eyes. "C-Claus?!"

"To whoever this message reaches to, hopefully it's you, brother," the figure started. "Your world is in danger again. Twenty years from now, that fat pig managed to enslave the entire world with the help of an alien tyrant to use as his play box. The only thing that can stop him from potentially invading all past time periods are the eight Melody Orbs, one of which you should have with this message."

" Be wary. That tyrant's spies are across all time periods at this point. The future is counting on you hero. I am hoping to meet with you in person." The figure smirked. "End transmission." The message then cut out.

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. That fat pig, Porky, still alive, and not only that, his brother Claus too? This was too much for him to process.

"So, that fat bastard's still alive, huh?" She said, cracking her knuckles. "Well, looks like we better get to work on finding those orb-things. Let's go."

Before the could even leave, an ear- splitting sound filled the air. Lucas and Kumatora covered their ears in pain before the noise got even sharper. And then, just as soon as it started, it stopped.

"What the heck was that?" Kumatora asked. Lucas shook his head. "I dunno, but it seems like the only answer we'll get is by finding these orbs."

Kumatora nodded. "Let's go find Duster. I've got a feeling this is one of _those_ events..."

Lucas nodded. "If my brother is still alive and that fat pig somehow escaped that capsule, we're in trouble." Kumatora nodded, then the two headed out of the castle to get Duster..

* * *

><p>"Dammit, c'mon Duster!" Kumatora gritted her teeth while pounding on the front door. "Another world crisis and you're sound asleep?"<p>

"Maybe he's not here, Kuma," Lucas said, tugging on her coat. "He could be off somewhere practicing his thief skills. We all disbanded after the world reset, so he could be somewhere else at the moment." Soon after Lucas finished his sentence, an electrical blast resounded out from the forest. "... case in point." He said.

"Isn't that off in the direction of Andonuts Lab?" Kumatora asked.

"I think so," Lucas said. "Did one of his Thunder Bombs go off prematurely?"

"Dunno, let's go check it out." Kumatora said, before the two took off.

Out from behind a rock a small floating camera orb tracked the two's location as they left for the forest. "_Well,_" the voice from the camera said. "_It appears that the heroes are already on their way. I look forward to their extermination..._"

* * *

><p>"That the lab up ahead?" Lucas asked, the two rushing ahead in the forest.<p>

"I think so," Kumatora said. "But it looks like there's someone in front of it.."

Indeed, an odd figure was in fact standing in front of the lab itself. The figure - whatever it was - was a tall one, and had an extremely silvery body. It's long arms had human-like hands at the end of them, but it's anatomy in full was not completely similar to a human.

The figure looked up near the top of the lab before extending it's hand as it transformed into a tentacle. An odd glow formed at the end of the tentacle before blasting forward at the lab, taking off a large chunk of the lab.

"Hey!" Lucas yelled, grabbing the stick off his back from his previous adventure. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The figure turned and looked at the two through its pitch black visor. He scanned the two in front of the creature.

"Pink haired one: PK Level Threat Moderate. Yellow haired one: PK Level Threat... Extreme." The figure said. "Neutralizing threat immediately."

"What's he blathering about?" Kumatora asked, her fists cloaked in electricity. Lucas kept his eyes on the figure, right before the figure fired another beam straight at Kumatora. Kumatora barely managed to dodge to the side, the beam merely singing her coat.

"Oh, so we're playing like _that_, are we?" She growled. "Let's see you take this!" With that, bot Lucas and Kumatora rushed at the figure at near blinding speed, Kumatora bearing her fists, and Lucas wielding his weapon. The figure mere held up it's arms before blocking the two's attacks, then flinging the two backwards. Kumatora caught herself and flung herself back to her feet, while Lucas spun backwards and landed flat on his face.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Kumatora asked to Lucas, clearly shocked at this figure's ease at blocking them.

"Dunno," Lucas said, getting up. "but let's try that again, from behind!" The two dashed behind the figure and tried another physical assault. The figure merely ducked and delivered a harsh kick to each of the two's chest, flinging them sideways over the figure.

"You know, we really shouldn't be announcing out battle strategy-" Kumatora started.

"Rush it!" Lucas said, landing on his feet and darting straight at the figure.

"Dammit Lucas!" Kumatora said, landing and dashing at the figure with him. "Can we at least _try _to dodge him this time?!"

"Dodge what?" Lucas said, right before the figure fired a powerful bean out of each arm. "Whoa, jeez!" He said, as both he and Kumatora dodged their respective lasers.

Kumatora jumped back from the figure. "Alright, I've got one last technique I've trained for a while now, I think this'll end him."

"So, how quick will this be?" Lucas said.

"Distract him, I'll need time to charge it up." Kumatora said as she put two fingers of her right hand to her forehead. "And considering how fast that thing was beating us to a pulp in less than two minutes, this'll probably hurt."

Lucas nodded. "Ok, here goes nothing!"

Lucas dashed head-on at the figure anod proceeded to stall it while Kumatora focused her energy into hand. A bright blue spark formed on the tip of her fingers as she concentrated her energy into her technique.

Lucas got behind the figure and gave it a solid crack in the back of it's head with his weapon. "You almost ready, Kuma?" Lucas called, restraining the figure from behind it.

"Just about!" She yelled back, the blue spark on her hand glowing brightly.

"Just give me the signal to get out of the way!" Lucas yelled back. "I'm right behind it!"

Kumatora nodded. "Ok, here it goes..." She pointed the fingers with the spark at the figure. "PK Thundaga Cannon!" She cried, before loosing the blast of electricity at the figure. "Lucas, NOW!" She cried.

Lucas dashed out of the way from behind the figure right before the beam impacted. The beam tore through the figure's chest, slamming it against the lab wall before it collapsed face down onto the ground, dead.

"You ok Lucas?" Kumatora asked as Lucas landed on his feet beside her.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "But what was that thing?"

"Dunno," Kumatora said, crossing her arms. "But I've got a bad feeling about this..."


	2. Chapter 2:Past Troubles

**YEAR 1988: PODUNK, AMERICA**

"Aw, c'mon Ninten!" Said a girl with auburn hair fashioned into two pigtails. "Lighten up a bit! It's not like that freaky alien thing's gonna come back or somethin'!"

"That's what I'm worried about." Said a boy slightly older than her. He wore a red cap with a blue peak off to the side of his head that covered up his messy black hair. He wore a striped red-blue-and-white t-shirt and blue denim shorts. On his back was a yellow backpack, and he wore red shoes that were sometimes untied. But his most noticeable feature was the red bandana resting around his neck and a small gold pendant. "He said he would return, and that he wouldn't go so easy next time."

"Well, it can't be THAT hard, can it?" The girl said as the walked the streets of the quiet town. "I mean, come on, if you beat him by SINGING of all things, he can't be that brutally strong, can he?"

"He's a lot stronger than you think, Pippi," Th boy, Ninten, spoke. "Other than the singing, he was completely invincible. Neither my attacks, Ana's PSI, or Loid's firepower could even scratch him."

"Eh, doesn't sound too tough." Pippi remarked, putting her hands behind her head. "I could probably take him."

"Yeah right," Ninten remarked sarcastically. "After I had to save you from the graveyard at the beginning of the whole ordeal."

"Dude, the undead is a different story." Pippi remarked back. "Besides, I don't have PS-whatever powers to protect myself."

"It's PSI, Pippi, PSI." Ninten said back. "Well, I don't have any offensive PSI, so how am I any better?"

"Healing and teleportation, duh," Pippi snidely remarked. "Automatically makes you the coolest kid on the block."

"Pippi, we don't even live in town." Ninten commented. Pippi shot him a glare.

"It was an expression, Ninten," She sighed. "Man, sometimes I think those Oreos are going right to your head...

"Hey not my fault I like them!" Ninten rebutted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Pippi said, rolling her eyes.

Soon an explosion resounded far off from the north of Podunk. Ninten's eyes widened.

"Th-that was off in the direction of Snowman!" He said, shocked. Did Giygas return already? And so soon after his defeat?

"So?" Pippi said. "Can't be something that bad."

"Oh, if we heard it from all the way from out here, there's definitely a problem!" Ninten argued, then ran off in the direction of the sound. "PK Teleport!" He yelled before he vanished into a wormhole in front of him.

"Oh boy," Pippi sighed. "Here we go again..."

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR 1988: SNOWMAN, AMERICA<strong>

The boy skidded to a stop as the wormhole opened back up again into the frosty northern town, and clearly, something was going down. Most of the glass of the houses was shattered from the resounding blast, and a couple of odd, dome-like ships with pig nose-like protrusions sticking out of them.

"My god.." Ninten breathed. "What happened here?"

An odd, pig-like sound was heard nearby. Ninten took alert and ducked behind a barrel as the odd figure passed. It appeared human, but the outfit was a light pink military uniform an the helmet covered its entire head, with the face in the shape of a pig.

"So, these are the guys who tried to destroy this place?" Ninten said through gritted teeth as he reached for his bat sticking out of his backpack. "I'll show them who they're messing with..."

Ninten rushed forward and cracked the figure across the back of its head with his bat. The figure fell to the snow-covered ground, unconscious.

"So, Giygas decided to get new troops, huh?" Ninten said to himself. "Rather... odd choice with the pig getup."

Suddenly a scream was heard from north of the city. Ninten whirled to the direction of the noise.

"The cathedral... Ana!" He cried, before he took off north for the ruined cathedral.

* * *

><p>"Let me go, you incessant pig heads!" A girl cried. Her blonde hair was fashioned into two short ponytails, with more of her hair covered by her pink hat with a red bow on it. She wore a pink winter jacket with furred edges and pink snow boots. Her hands were being held behing her back by more of the odd soldiers.<p>

"Sorry kid, you're coming with us," One of the soldiers said. "Due to the fact that you pose a threat to our kings plans, we're here to make sure you come back with us."

"Well, I'm not!" The girl huffed. "Your 'king' will just have to live without me!"

"You're coming with us regardless." One of the other soldiers said. "Our scientists would love to see how you use those magic powers!"

"It's not magic, it's psychic energy!" The girl huffed again. "Now let me go!"

"You heard her, let her go." A voice said. The three soldiers turned to see Ninten standing in the doorway of the ruined cathedral.

"Ninten!" Ana gasped. "Get these guys off me!"

"Like some kid's gonna take us down!" One of the soldiers said. "C'mon, let's put him out of his misery!" With that, the three soldiers rushed at Ninten.

Ninten ducked out of the way before delivering an uppercut with his bat to one of the soldiers, sending one of them flying. One of the others drew a blaster of some sort and started firing at Ninten. He rolled out of the way before raising a PSI shield, deflecting the blasts back at the soldier that was firing. The third rushed and dived at him, but then froze as soon his whole body was encased in ice on the spot. Ninten looked behind the soldier to see Ana, her hand glowing blue from the PK Freeze she had just used.

"Thanks for the save," Ninten said, giving her a thumbs up.

"No problem," Ana smiled. "It was the least I could do."

Ninten smiled. "So, what happened here?"

* * *

><p>"So, is that everything that happened?" Ninten asked as the two walked out of the cathedral.<p>

Ana nodded. "They were demanding that I take them to this 'Melody Orb' they kept speaking about. I don't know what they mean, but it can't be good."

Ninten nodded, then looked of into the distance at the tallest mountain of the continent, Mt. Itoi.

"Do you think that Giygas is back already?" Ana asked worriedly. "If he is back, this can only spell trouble for our world again..."

Ninten nodded again. "We need to find the others and get to the bottom of this. Let's go get Loid and Pippi and find out what's going on."

Ana nodded, and the two took off for Marysville...

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, a bit shorter than last chapter, but things are really going to pick up once we hit Onett. Things will really pick up and our heroes will be meeting up with each other soon.<p>

Also, for those of you wondering, no, this story will not be connected to Dimensional Chaos in any shape or form. This is a completely separate continuity sticking more to the game's continuity rather than a crossover. It's an inter-series crossover, but that's as close as it's gonna get.

Also, bonus points for those who managed to spot the DBZ Abridged reference in the previous chapter. There will be a couple more in future chapters so be on the lookout for them!

I do not claim ownership for the Mother/Earthbound series. Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriama, and the Mother series is owned by Shigesato Itoi. Please sport the official releases.


	3. Chapter 3:The Chaos Begins

**YEAR 2000: ONETT, EAGLELAND**

"Yo, Ness! You're up now!" One of the other boys called from the sandmound lot.

A young boy in about his early teens stepped up to the plate. He wore a red hat with a blue peak facing back, with some of his black hair sticking out in the front. Over the bridge of his nose was a small bandage. He wore a black shirt with blue jeans and black-white converse. Over his shirt he wore a yellow and blue striped jacket, and had a yellow backpack laying against the dugout where he was sitting earlier. His hands gripped tightly around his metal bat as he waited for the pitching machine to fire.

Granted, it wasn't an actual game, the boys were just preparing ahead of time for one of their round-robin baseball seasons again. Their first game of the season was going to be against Threed, and they wanted to make sure they were prepared. Of course, Ness would be their ace in the hole for the game, as he had a reputation for knocking ones out of the park.

"You gonna have that thing fire already?" Ness said impatiently. "A few more practice reps and we'll be good for the day."

"Just hold your horses kid, jeez," One of the other boys said as he was getting behind the machine. "Never thought the 'chosen one' could be so impatient."

Ness rolled his eyes at that statement. He hasn't been referred to as THAT since nearly a year ago after meeting up with other friends he's kept in touch with since the threat of world domination nearly a year ago. Of course, that was in the past and since they've gone back to living their normal lives, with a couple of repercussions and changes here and there.

Of course, probably the biggest change was the disappearance of Porky after the fight with Giygas. After that it just completely spiraled out into an age of change.

"Hey, Ness!" One of the boys called, snapping Ness back to reality. "C'mon, get your head in the game!"

Ness nodded, then tightened his grip on the bat. The machine shot the ball out, Ness swung...

...and the ball collided with the bat, knocking the ball clean out of the park. "Dang," One of the other boys said. "I didn't know you had it in ya."

"Eh, what can I say?" Ness grinned. "I'm a natural at it."

"Yeah, so was that with your powers or not?" The boy asked. Ness shook his head. "Without. C'mon guys, you really think I need to use my PSI to pull that off?" He said resting the bat on his shoulder. "Besides, there's no fun in not actually trying."

"Good point." The boy said. "So, that it for the day?"

"Well, unless you want me to keep hitting balls out of the park, I'd say we're done." Ness said, walking over to get his bag. "So, let's head back to town."

"Round of arcade games on me!" One of the boys said.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR 2000: TWOSON, EAGLELAND<strong>

Things were slowing down rather peacefully after the averted crisis, and life was slowly returning to normal. Kids were running freely without the worry of animals attacking or inanimate objects suddenly having violent outbreaks. It was a peaceful time.

And out on the streets of Twoson, it was no different. Peace had finally been achieved and now people were living their normal, happy lives. Walking down the main street of town to the park was a girl in her early teens. She wore a sleeveless pink dress-skirt held up by two straps connected by two large golden buttons, with a white bow on her back tied across her waist. A large red bow adjourned her golden yellow hair, with two long red ribbons coming out of it.

She sighed. '_I'm glad to see that everything's now back to normal around here,_' She thought to herself. '_It's always a lot more peaceful around here when people aren't running for their lives. That's always nice..._'

She turned and started walking through the park. Free-lance sellers that always gather to sell interesting oddities every day were starting to pack up for the day. '_I gotta wonder though, how are the others doing?_' She thought to herself. '_Ness, Jeff, Pu, it's gotta be hard trying to adapt back to the normal lifestyle after all that insanity went down. Just how are they doing?_'

"Hey, Paula!" A voice called from behind the girl. She turned around to see Ness running towards her. '_Perfect timing, I suppose,_' She thought. "Hey Ness! Long time no see!"

"I could say the same to you." Ness said, skidding to a halt. "So, you been doing well?"

"Just fine, how about you?" She asked. "The boys getting ready for the season already?" Paula said, noting the bat sticking out of Ness' bag.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," He said, noticing his bat. "We're always getting ready ahead of time for the round robin matches!"

"Even though you'll clearly know you'll win?" Paula asked. Ness shook his head. "Nah, you can never be too careful." He said. Paula giggled a bit. "Oh, Ness, that's so you!" She said, and soon the two were laughing to each other as they walked through the park.

'_I hope this isn't an awkward time to interrupt you now, is it?_' A voice had spoken to the two's minds. Both Ness and Paula had stopped in their tracks at the sound of the voice. '_I apologize that this is a rather... primitive way of contacting you both at the same time, but as there is no device here in Dalaam that you call a "phone" with "multi-chat", this was the only way I could contact you two._'

'_Pu?_' Ness asked instinctively, recognizing the voice.

'_You needed to contact us?_' Paula added.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR 2000: DALAAM<strong>

'_I know this sounds really inconvenient, but I have felt an extreme disturbance within this world's balance._' The figure thought from his meditative state atop one of the spires of the mountain village. He wore white robes with a black tattered sash and a sword strapped to his back. His jet black hair had grown out and was formed into a spiking ponytail. '_It seems to be some sort of large burst of psychic energy, much akin to our own..._'_  
><em>

'_Wait, then how come we haven't sensed it?_' Ness had asked through his thoughts.

'_... you two clearly have not honed your powers over the time we've disbanded, have you?_' Pu said.

'_Eh, not really,_' Paula said.

'_...good lord, somtimes I wonder about you two "lovebirds" during this whole thing._'

'_I'm just gonna ignore you said that,_' Ness said. '_Have you contacted Jeff yet?_'

'_No,_' Pu said sternly. '_You seem to forget it is impossible for me to contact when he has no PSI compared to us. He's helpful, but without PSI of his own I can't get to him._'

'_Well, we should probably go see him, shouldn't we?_' Paula asked. '_He might know something about this._'

'_Well then, I guess we'll meet at Andonuts' lab?_' Pu asked. No response.

'_Well?_' He asked.

'_I nodded yes,__' _Paula said. Pu internally facepalmed.

'_My god Paula, I thought you were brighter than this._' Pu said.

'_Look, I haven't used this in forever since I had to contact Ness to free me from Carpainter. Cut me some slack._' Paula said, clearly offended.

'_Look,_' Ness said. '_Let's just meet up at the lab, and continue the argument later, ok?_'

'_Fine_' Pu said, getting up. '_I'll see you two there._' Pu jumped off and started running down the spire before the small wormhole opened and he shot into it.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR 2000: ANDONUTS' LAB, WINTERS<strong>

"Let's see, a bit of rewiring here..." A voice said from under an odd-looking ship. "Man this thing took a beating after the crash in Summers... Let's hope I can get this thing running again..."

Sliding out on a board from under the ship was a teen boy with yellow matted hair and square glasses. He wore a formal green jacket over a white dress shirt and green slacks with a dark green bowtie around his neck. "Alright, a few modifications should have this thing running better. If only I could figure incorporate the Phase Distorter tech into this.."

A sharp knock at the door derailed his train of thought. "Jeff, son, could you get that?" A voice called from upstairs. "I'm a bit busy with working on the Phase Distorter at the moment." The boy, Jeff, nodded before getting up and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>"Well, I wasn't expecting you three to come on such short notice," Jeff said as Ness, Paula, and Pu entered the lab. "Otherwise I would have had the time to clean the place up."<p>

"Look, Jeff, it's fine," Pu said, before taking a seat at one of the tables. "There's just something we needed to inform you about."

"Well, let's hear it." Jeff said. "Does it have anything to do with odd energy signals? The labs scanners seemed to have picked those up recently."

"So, your scanners have picked up on the disturbance in our world too?" Ness said. "That means there's definitely something big goin' on."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Paula asked. "There's not really a whole lot we can do right now. We'll just need to roll with the punches until something big happens."

At that moment, one of the scanners on the wall started beeping like mad. Jeff rushed over to the scanners and started check over all of them.

"My god," Jeff said. "This is the biggest temporal fluctuation yet! Something is clearly not right!" Soon the floor started rumbling as everything inside the lab shook.

"Everyone outside!" Ness yelled.

* * *

><p>The four teens rushed outside only to be greeted by an insane sight; two gigantic rips into temporal space over the skies of the planet. The four watched in awe and horror two large continents came out of the portals, crashing into the ocean below.<p>

"Well," Ness said. "You don't see that every day."

"No kidding," Paula said. "Jeff, how functional is the Sky Runner?"

"What?" He said. "It's just about ready, I just need a few more modifications to-"

"Then get them attached and get it ready!" Ness cut him off. "I've got a feeling a certain pig is behind this..."

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR 2000: SUNSHINE FOREST, NOWHERE ISLES<strong>

"Ow..." Kumatora said, holding her head in pain. "Can't we have enough insanity for one day?"

"Evidently not," Lucas said, pointing up at the sky. An odd round silver object seemed to be moving through the sky toward the village.

"What, the Pigmasks want more?" Kumatora growled, her right hand cloaked in electricity. "I'll show them." She then blasted her hand up into the sky at the ship. It clipped the right side of it before it faltered and made an emergency landing in front of the two.

"Alright, Pigmasks, come out with your hands up!" Kumatora said. "I'm not afraid to just blast you on the spot right now!"

"Pigmasks?" One voice said from inside the ship. "I don't know what you think we are, but we're not 'Pigmasks' that you think we are." Then the dome of the ship opened up.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked as the four got out of the ship.

"Name's Ness," Ness said. "Don't worry, we're not the enemy here."

"Hope not," Kumatora said. "Otherwise I would've had to blast you guys to bits."

"That... that doesn't make me fee that confident." Jeff said from the seat of the ship. "Anyways, you two ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Lucas had answered. "What do you mean by that?"

"We just saw this whole island fall out of the sky!" Paula said. "How could you not have noticed?!"

"Well, that might have explained the earthquake earlier..." Lucas said. "That and that odd thing that tried to kill us," he said, motioning to the unmoving body of the figure behind them.

Ness' eyes widened at the sight of it. "Th-that's a Starman!" He said. "I-I thought they were all killed when we defeated Giygas..."

"Giygas?" Kumatora asked. "Lucas, didn't the pig mention something about a former master or something?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "And that message from my brother said something about an alien tyrant helping him..."

"Alien?" Ness asked. "No... no, it can't be..."

"Giygas is... alive?" Paula asked worriedly.

"Apparently so..." Pu said. "Looks like history is trying to rewrite itself.."

"Well then," Kumatora said. "Since we all seem to have a common enemy that wants us dead, let's team up. If he's coming after with we're unfamiliar with, we should be able to overpower them with numbers. You guys have any other allies?"

Ness shook his head. "What you see is what you get. Three PSI users and a tech-savvy weapon user."

"PSI?" Lucas asked. "Are you sure it's not PK?"

"Last time I checked, I'm pretty sure it's known as PSI." Ness said. "Anyways, as I've said before, I'm Ness. You guys?"

"I'm Lucas." Lucas said.

"Name's Kumatora." Kumatora said. "Now then, we should get a move on. The longer we wait, the more likely the troops of his are gonna find us."

The others nodded. "Kuma, shouldn't we look for Duster?" Lucas asked.

Kumatora nodded. "Let's find him. He'll be helpful, for sure."

"And the Melody Orbs too." Lucas said, pulling out the Green Melody Orb. "We'll need to find these fast."

"Wait..." Jeff said. "That... that looks like an orb on display in the Natural History Museum in Summers!"

"Which means..." Ness said. "We gotta move! Now!"

* * *

><p>Uh-oh, this doesn't look good. Looks like things are now spiraling into motion now that heroes of present and future have met. Now with Summers in potential jeopardy, time is truly ticking for Ness and the group. But what about Ninten? And how is Giygas still alive? Ness and co. clearly killed him back during their adventure... didn't they?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: New Allies

**YEAR 2000: SUMMERS**

"Oww..." Ninten said as he held his head in pain as he sat up in the sand. "What happened...?"

"Oohhh..." Ana groaned. "That hurt..." She looked around at the surrounding area, gone was the snow-capped mountains of Snowman, and now they were in a southern... tropical area?

"How... how did we end up here?" Ana asked, getting up from the sand. "This place doesn't look familiar..."

"I know..." Ninten said, getting up from the sand. "Weren't we on our way to Marysville just a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah.." Ana said. "Now we're here for some reason. Where are we?"

"I don't know," Ninten answered, tightening his fist. "But I bet we'll get some answers as to where we are. Let's take a look around."

Ana nodded, before the two started walking around the area. It was rather hot for a southern area, and the fact that Ana was wearing only winter clothing wasn't helping.

After about ten minutes, they only had found out that they were in a location known as Summers, a southern beach resort just south of Eagleland. But no one knew what they meant when they asked about 'America'.

"Ninten, can I go change?" Ana asked. "I feel like I'm overheating." Being a girl raised in the north, she was not used to the hotter climates of wherever Summers was.

Ninten nodded. "Let's just make it quick. We've gotta figure out how to get home and find Loid so we can get to the bottom of this."

Ana nodded, then quickly rushed inside a large building labeled _Hotel de' la Summers_ with her backpack.

Ninten sighed and then leaned against a palm tree for shade. So much insanity has happened within the last couple of hours, could this get any worse?

His question would soon be answered as a large metallic orb crash landed on the beach. Ninten jumped at the sound, then turned to see the giant orb transforming into a giant, four legged walker. A small turret lowered out of the bottom before the mech lumbered off towards a large building that looked like a Parthenon. Ninten realized what was going on and rushed off towards the building as the mech crashed through the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR 2045: PORK TOWER, NEO PORK CITY<strong>

"What do you mean you failed to catch that traitor?!" A fat man slammed his hands into the console of the communications center.

"King P, he got away," A Pigmask soldier had said. "And with that orb to boot. As of now, it could be anywhere along the timeline."

"Find it, now," the man growled. "And if you run into that renegade toy, make sure you break it, into a million, tiny irreparable pieces."

"Yes, my liege." The Pigmask said before cutting the transmission. The man gritted his teeth in anger. First his best toy rebelling against the empire, then losing one of the orbs throughout time, what more could go wrong this day?

"At least that alien sent a Death Walker to Summers to secure that orb." He said. "I wouldn't be surprised that that town is nothing but a smoldering crater by now. Speaking of that alien,let's check on his recovery, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR 2000: SUMMERS<strong>

Soon the Sky Runner touched down onto the sandy beaches of Summers, and not a moment too soon that it did.

"Looks like we've got company!" Kumatora said, pointing at the hole in front of the museum. "And they may already be after the orb."

"Then let's get moving!" Ness said, hoping out of the ship. "Paula, Lucas, Kumatora, let's go!" And then the four took off inside the museum...

* * *

><p>The four rushed inside to find a menacing sight: a gigantic mech, towering over them, smashing a glass case that contained the Red Melody Orb that they needed.<p>

"Hey, Boltbrain!" Kumatora yelled. "Back off!" The mech stopped and swiveled around to see the three behind it. It stopped trying to grab the orb and switched to fighting the three.

"Kumatora, I don't know if you're trying to kill us, but if you have a plan, I'm all for it." Ness said, grabbing his bat.

"Get it distracted, my PK should be able to fry it." She said, a blue spark surrounding her hand.

Both Ness and Lucas nodded. Lucas took off for the foot, while Ness jumped up the leg of the mech and went for the main center. Lucas bashed his weapon over the leg of the mech, but it didn't even seem to scratch it. Ness ran up the leg and delivered a swift crack of his bat to the head of the mech, but that only seemed to dent it slightly. Ness gasped as the mech grabbed him and threw him off, slamming him into the wall at the side.

"Ness!" Lucas yelled as Ness slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Keep it distracted Lucas!" Kumatora yelled to him. "It's not ready yet!"

"We can't just leave him hurt like that!" Lucas said. "We've gotta help him!"

"I'll take care of him!" A voice said. Lucas' eyes swiveled to see a boy that looked similar to Ness, although he had some differences to Ness. "You guys just stop that mech!"

Lucas nodded, then turned and ran up the side and bashed one of the turrets with his stick, breaking the turret off of the mech.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you ok?" The boy said as he released a PSI Lifeup Gamma on Ness.<p>

"Uh... yeah, now I am." Ness said, getting up. "Thanks..."

"No problem," The boy said, before another large crash was heard when Lucas bashed against the side of the mech. "We'll get the formalities out of the way later, let's get this thing taken down!"

Ness nodded, then rushed at the mech with a small red, yellow, and blue light at his hand. "PSI Rockin' Gamma!" Ness yelled before unleashing the psionic power on the mech. The lights bounced all over the mech before eventually it dispersed.

"Kid, I don't think fancy light shows are gonna phase it!" Kumatora yelled. "Let's try this! PK Thundaga Cannon!" She yelled, before releasing the beam of concentrated electricity onto the mech. The beam collided square with the front of the mech, knocking it backwards and digging into its armored plating a couple of inches. But the mech didn't seem to stop there, getting back up before firing off missiles at the four. They all barely managed to dodged to the side before Kumatora collapsed to her hands and knees.

"Kuma!" Lucas cried before rushing to her side. She was breathing very heavily.

"Eh, don't worry about it Luc'," Kumatora chuckled a bit. "Just exhausted my power, that's all."

"I-I don't think it's done!" Ness said as the gigantic mech started to get back up.

"Can't anything destroy this thing?!" The other boy said. The mech rerightened itself and aimed a large laser cannon at the four...

"PSI Laser OMEGA!" Cried a voice from behind them before a large red beam shot over their heads, colliding with the mech, tearing through the center of it. The mech collapsed, nonfunctional and completely destroyed. The four looked behind them to see a girl a bit younger than Paula, wearing a pink tank top with black shorts and a long-sleeve denim jacket. Her blonde hair was tied up into two ponytails, and she wore long white socks with red shoes, a red glow coming from her hand. Clearly from the look on her face, she was mad about something.

"I leave for five minutes and you already make a wreck of the town?" The girl said, agitated. "My god, Ninten, I thought you were better than that.."

"Hey, sorry," The boy, Ninten said. "We had a situation, and we needed to take care of it. Plain and simple."

The girl sighed. "Ok, fine." She said. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh!" Ninten said, before turning to Ness, Lucas, and Kumatora. "Didn't get the formalities out of the way. I'm Ninten."

"Ness," Ness said.

"I'm Lucas," Lucas said. "Nice to meet you."

"Name's Kumatora," Kumatora said.

"I'm Ana." The girl said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"So, you're PSI users too?" Ness asked.

"Yeah," Ana replied. "I've had PSI for most of my life."

"So, what brings you guys to Summers?" Ness asked. "If it's a vacation, well, sorry if it was ruined."

"Nah, we're not here on vacation." Ninten said. "Clearly we're lost."

"We were on our way to meet up with our friend Loid at Marysville." Ana started. "Then there was a huge earthquake, and we wound up here."

"Earthquake..." Lucas said. "That sounds like the same thing that happened to us."

"This has gotta be something to with the giant landmasses falling out of the sky." Ness said. "And Lucas, you mentioned something about the orbs, right?"

"Yeah," Lucas said, pulling out the green Melody Orb. "My brother had attatched a message to this one and told both me and Kumatora that these need to be gathered in order to save the future."

"Save the future?" Ana asked. "Is something wrong with it?"

"He mentioned something about an alien tyrant and a fat pig." Kumatora said.

"I can only assume that the fat pig is Porky, but I have no clue who that alien tyrant is..." Lucas said.

"Giygas?" Both Ninten and Ness asked instinctively, before looking at eachother.

"Well, that's awkward..." Ana said.

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying is both Giygas and Porky are now trying to get at us?" Paula asked after the three came back out with the crimson Melody Orb.<p>

Ness nodded. "But what I don't understand is how? I'm certain we killed Giygas nearly a year ago..."

"Wait, you killed him?" Ninten asked. "I thought Ana and I sent that alien back to space."

"Wait, so you're saying you sent him back to space..." Jeff said. "Oh no, I fear that the worst has happened..."

"What?" Lucas asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong!" Jeff said. "Our time periods are colliding!"

"Wait, how?" Ana asked. "I thought peace should have been restored after you killed Giygas!"

"Well, whatever it is, we can't afford to waste any time." Kumatora said. "We're all from different timelines, but we're PK users with a common enemy. We need to find those orbs or otherwise our times are completely done for!"

"Ness, we should really get back to the lab." Jeff said. "If we can find the sender of the message attached to the first orb, we may be able to track it backwards and find the orbs easier."

Ness nodded. "Hope that Sky Runner's got enough room for these guys..."

* * *

><p>With two orbs down, our heroes plan to rejoin back in Winters for a plan of attack on the dystopian future in hopes of retrieving answers and the locations of the Melody orbs they have left to find. But things are starting to get tense. Is Claus, Lucas's brother, alive in this dystopian time? And, if so, has he rebelled against the pig? What about Giygas?<p> 


End file.
